Unforgiveable
by PotterGrl
Summary: pacey and joey meet up with dawson after college and the horrible truth about paceys and joeys relationship comes out, a great story for all P?J shippers


Prologue-

Prologue-

5 years ago my life changed, I Joey potter was going out with the movie obsessed Dawson Leery until the day in there junior year in college when one night of lust and love overwhelmed Pacey Witter and myself.

That night 5 years ago resulted in us having to leave school in Boston and move to New York to have the Baby from the night in which it was conceived a night while Dawson was away at a movie studio totally oblivious. But this night was not a one off thing. Ever since our senior year of high school in Capeside had we had this little affair going on?

Chapter 1.

"Pacey honey I got to go get a book from the book shop for college" (Joey decided to go back to school while Jade went to Pre School and Pacey worked part time at a publishing agency) "and I am taking Jade be back later".

"Ok cya Jo, I am going go to work soon anyway so I will see you tonite"

At the book shop:

"mummy mummy look here is the Ice Cream man"

This scared Joey cause her four-year-old daughter was running out towards the ice cream vendor. Joey ran out after her. When she got out there she saw a face she had not seen in years. Dawson Leery (Dawson of cause doe's not know about the kid cause they left before he got back)

"Dawson is that you?"

"Joey...Wow um.... that would not happen to be the kid you were calling out to by the ice cream vendor would it?'

"Um yeah, hang on a tick, Jade come back here please...I will get you ice cream in a minute"

"Ok mummy"

"Jo, Dawson stated wearily, is that your daughter?"

"Yeah Dawson that is actually why I left 5 years ago..."

"Is she mine? Dawson questioned 'as he looked towards the dark haired blue eyed little girl who had her hand rapped firmly around her mother's"

"No Dawson she isn't"

"But you were with me when you were pregnant right" 

"Um actually no Dawson's it's...........Jade come back here...sorry Dawson I got to get her"

Dawson's Hotel: 

Ring... "Hello Jen"

"Dawson is that you"

"Um yeah.... you would not guess who I ran into today." (Deciding to humour him)

"Who did you run into Dawson,"?

"I ran into Joey, and her daughter"

"Ooh um" (jen knew about Joey, Pacey and jade, she lived in New York and was there main baby sitter, they swore jen to secrecy, before they left, when she finished college she moved back to New York to work as a designer)...."WOW, Joey has a daughter who would have guessed"...she pretended to act shocked.

"Jen you live in New York, did you know she lived here?'

"Actually yeah...but I have not talked she lives on the other side of town"(she could not lie to Dawson any more she'd been lying for Joey and Pacey since they left and now Dawson was in the same city she could not hide it.)

"Can you tell me where she lives?"

"I do not know if she would want me to do that Dawson."

"Please Jen I got to know how she is and where she is to put my mind at rest...and to find out if the kid is mine" (he said under his breath)

"Ok...but if she gets angry you can't blame it on me...K?"

"K...Jen"

"She lives in a block of apartments on the corner of 5th and Madison...number 44 on the 6th floor."

"Thanks Jen, I owe you big time."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Chapter 2:

Pacey and Joey's Apartment:

Knock Knock...Pacey answers the door.

"Pace is that you?"

"D-man...umm hi...what are you doing here." 

"Looking for Joey actually but I guess Jen gave me the wrong address...anyway how are you going man...what's been happening, I didn't know you lived here?"

"Yeah I am working at a publishing company...which is where I was just heading."(Pace wanted to get rid of Dawson as fast as possible, Joey had told him about her encounter with him the other day)

"I won't be long...well I bumped into Joey yesterday but she left quickly with 'her daughter' and did not tell me her address so I called Jen for her address and she mush have given me yours by mistake.... do you have it by the way?"

"No actually Dawson I haven't heard from her since I got transferred from Boston while you were away." (That is what they told Jen to tell Dawson why they left)".... how long are you in town for?"

"I'm leaving tonite actually...I came on business."

"Well come and visit next time your around ok?"

"Yeah sure...I will let you get to work...it was good to see you again Pace."

"You to D-man...cya"

"Yeah Bye."

Pacey shut the door after him and went back to Joey who was sitting in the lounge trying to get Jade to eat her Breakfast.

"Hey Pace nice save I dunno what I would have done if Dawson finds out what happened and then found out I was here as well and what we did I would have died."

"Yeah me to...let's just hope we don't see him for a while."

"By the way Jo when doe's Bessie want us in Capeside for Christmas."

"Next week, I think...I will call here when you are at work...by the way wasn't that where you were heading before the unexpected drop in from Dawson."

"Why do you always have to right"

"Just because I have to."

"Bye Jade.... love ya Jo see ya guys later 'he gave Jo a quick kiss and left the house for the day in the publishing office'"

Chapter 3:

Car park of Joey and Pacey's apartment block:

"Pace do we have everything?"

"I think so let's check in case'"

"Presents for Alex, Bessie and Bodie?"

"Check" 

"Clothes and the things Bessie asked us to bring"

"Check.... and some of the best bottles of champagne for Bessie for New Years Eve."

"what about jade do we have jade and the dog."

"I am here Daddy and so is Basil (the dog).... I can't wait to see aunt Bessie and Alex so you can't leave without me."

"Yeah well we would not leave without you anyway.... ok everyone in." 

"Ok then lets go."

On the highway to Capeside:

"Hey pace I am looking forward to Christmas this year, especially since dad just got out of jail finally, so we ca have a real family Christmas again...but I wish my mum was still alive to share it with us."

"Yeah I am looking forward to Christmas.... my parents and Dougie aren't living there anymore so we don't have to worry about them ruining our Christmas like last year.... but I wish your mother could be here to see her beautiful granddaughter and spend Christmas with us."

"Yeah, I really miss her...on this trip I am not going to worry about Dawson ruining it for us either...we will have our own traditional Christmas will Bessie and the others."

"That is the attitude.... ok Christmas carolling time Pace announced 'he put a Christmas carol CD in the CD player and on came Hark the Herald angels sing'"

They all sang until it was too much for Jade and she fell asleep.

Potter B&B:

Bessie came running out of the house as she heard the car pull up...she ran to Joey and Engulfed her in a big hug and then did the same to Pacey as they said there hello's.

"Jo you know that a year is to long to not visit your sis you know that.... by the way where is Jade"

"Yeah we know Bessie Joey said.... Jade is in the car asleep...Pacey can you please get Jade and bring her inside while Bess and I make hot cocoa for us all."

"Yes your highness.... he said laughing."

"I see you he has still not matured said Bessie laughing" (Author's note all the people on my fic are happy...I like it that way) as she and Joey walk into the house with their arms linked.

"Yeah he still has his ways to go."

"Pacey comes in with Jade and puts her on the couch still asleep."

"So ladies is the Cocoa ready" pacey asked while taking of his jacket and hanging it up on the hook.

"Yeah it is."

Potter dining room table:

"Bessie where is dad Joey asked"

"He's gone out to chop some fire wood he should be back soon...any way how have things been going...you mentioned something to me on the phone about bumping into Dawson in New York."

"Yeah Dawson heard me calling out to Jade and while I was running out to get her there was Dawson asking me if that was the kid I was calling to."

"Did you give him your address before you left Bessie asked?"

"No I didn't but Jen did and Pacey answered the door so he thought was mistake and asked for my address, which of course he did not give him."

"I don't know what Dawson would do if he found out.... we ditched him 5 years ago with only a message from Jen that we had been transferred to other schools said Pacey."

"Well how is Jade going...she look's good apart from being zonked out on the couch must have been a tiresome trip all the way from New York." Said Bessie. 

"Yeah it did said Joey."

Chapter 4:

Christmas Eve:

"Bessie that meal is divine complemented Pacey"

"Thanks Pacey...what did you think Jade was it good"

"Yep it was aunt Bessie."

"Why don't you and Alex go watch the Grinch in the other room and I can talk to Mummy and Daddy said Bessie."

"ok Aunt Bessie"

"Alex can you go put it on for her" 

"K...mum"

"Hey Jo 'Bessie asked when Pace excused himself to go to the bathroom' when are you two going to get married?"

"We Dunno Bess Probably in spring or something we wand Jade to be the flour girl so we are waiting until she is a bit older."

"Ok.... it's just that you guys have a kid and everything and you guys aren't hitched yet."

"Well really we don't want to get married cause it is easier this way but we want to have a real family so maybe next spring ok."

"Ok I will drop the subject."

Pacey Returns and they drink their Coffee and then they go to the living room where they are singing Christmas carols. Bodie and Mr Potter are setting up the Christmas tree. When the tree is up they all start decorating the tree.

"who is going to put the angel on top to the 8-foot tree said Mr Potter"

"I want to this year" said Joey said almost giddy

"Ok Joey's turn this year" said pacey..."do you want a boost?"

"Thanks Pace 'Pacey lifts her up with ease'"

"Ok everyone I think that it is time to go to bed cause we don't want Santa to see us awake 'Bessie said referring to the Kids'"

"Come one Jade Let's go" 'Pacey said picking her up'..."come on Jo. Good Night all."

"Goodnight all" said Joey as she walked of hand in hand with pacey to there room.

Later that night Bessie and Joey Snuck out to put the presents under the tree for the Kids.

Christmas Day:

"Mummy, Daddy it's Christmas 'she said bouncing on their bed'" 

"Yeah Jade we know but it's to early" 'said pacey and pretended to go back to sleep'

"Mummy Daddy won't get up!"

"Pacey get up it is Christmas" 'said Joey starting to get out of bed'

"Not yet said Pacey 'grabbing Joey and pulling her back to the bed"'

"Come on Pace", 'Joey said giggling' trying to get free.

Finally getting up with the promise of coffee they walked sluggishly out to the living room still in there PJ's to wait for Bessie, Bodie and Alex which did not take to long knowing Alex he was up at the crack of dawn. The only Cherie person in morning was Joey so she made coffee to get the rest of them moving. After coffee was made and Bodie made his famous waffles for breakfast then they opened pressies.

"Okay Pressie time" announced Pacey 'who was revved up and awake by now'

"YEAH" the kids shouted in chorus while they ran into the living room.

It was Alex's turn to hand out the presents this year and of course he opened his own biggest one first...he got a BMX bike with changing gears and everything from Bodie and Bessie. The next present was for Jade she got Butterfly Barbie from Joey and Pacey? Next was Bessie who got a Computer game from Bodie, Joey was next she got a set of silver earrings from Bessie, Pacey was Next he Got a tie from Jade.

"Thank you Jade, did your mum happen to help you picked this out" 'he said looking at the tie in his hand which had Santa and flashing light's on it and then he looked at Jade was sitting in Joeys lap giggling'

"Ok daddy Alex said to bodie it's your turn" 'bodie unwrapped a thin package like the one Pacey opened earlier, in the package was another Christmas tie like Pacey but bodie had Reindeer'

When he saw what he got he started laughing.

"I'm going to go get my camera" 'Joey announced running out of the room and coming back out a minute later'..."you guys put your ties on and sit together so I can make a picture of you guys Alex and Jade."

Joey and Bessie dad went out earlier that day and was not back yet so they separated his presents.

The rest of the presents were handed out, Joey got a Bracelet and a Necklace from Pacey, and a book from Jade, which was obviously helped, picked out by Pacey. Bessie got a vase Bodie got a car model Pacey got a Mighty ducks Jersey from Joey and two tickets to there next game in New York next month after they got back. (I dunno if mighty ducks is a real team but in my Fic they are).

The kids of course got lots of presents and Basil the Dog got a chew toy from Bessie, Bodie and Alex and from Pacey, Joey and jade they got some dog chocolate and biscuits.

Chapter 5:

Outside the B&B later on Christmas day:

"Come on Kids lets go outside and play in the snow announced Joey."

There came a chorus of "OK's" from the Kids and Pacey, which still classified as a kid.

They made Snow Angels and Snow Men, Joey and pacey chased each other around the front yard and collapsed by a nearby tree trying to gain there composure.

"Pace we've got a great life don't we",

"Yeah Jo we do" 'he said putting his arm around her shoulders'..."we've got each other and the best daughter in the world.... were lucky we have each other, Jen, Bessie and Bodie."

"Yeah it's the best Christmas I have ever had this year...my dad finally out of prison and all of us together, no worries"...[or did the speak to soon]

"Hey Jo"

"MmMm 'she said leaning into him more'"

"I don't want to worry you but I think that is Dawson walking down the street."

"What....'she said jumping away from pacey'...get behind the tree and I will get rid of him."

"Ok." 'he gave her a quick kiss and then hid'

"Hey Jo, are you here for Christmas" called Dawson from down the road,

"Hey Dawson…yeah me and jade are here for Christmas"

Dawson comes closer to her and they start talking, pacey takes this opportunity to get back in the house. He is nearly at the door when Jade calls out to him form playing in the snow,

"Daddy helps me build a snow castle".

Pacey put a finger to his lips but it was to late Dawson was already looking at him. He walked up to jade picked her up and told her and Alex to come inside for cocoa and let Joey talk to Dawson.

Once Pacey Got the kids inside he went out to Joey and Dawson who where by know yelling at each other.

"Why did you not tell me Joey that the kid was Pacey's when I saw you in New York last month?"

"I did not know that you could handle it if I told you that is was not your kid but Pacey and that in college I had her and it was not your's."

Dawson watches Pacey come towards them; Pacey grabs Joey's hand and starts listening to Dawson yelling at him and Joey.

"Pacey, when I came to look for Joey you said you did not know where she was but I bet she was listening to us talking about her."

"Dawson can you please calm down."

"No I can't Pacey...you and Joey got Pregnant while I was going out with Joey...how long has that little affair been going on that I did not know about".

"Joey answered silently while crying.... since High School"

"Since High School this was going on...I can't believe it you Bastards...say Merry Christmas to Bessie and Bodie for me and good riddens i can't even stand to look at you right know".

As Dawson walked off Pacey embraced Joey as she was crying into his Jacket. When she gained some composure they went back to Bessie who made them Cocoa.

Epilogue:

After New Years they left Bessie and Bodie's Bundled in the car with the dog and Jade and went home to New York. They told everyone who did not know about them and Jade that was a load of their chest Jack and Andie supported them 100% but Dawson sulked away by himself.

Pacey and Joey got married that spring with everyone there not including Dawson. Jade was the flower girl and Alex was the pageboy. Mike from Pacey's work was the groom's man and Jen was the maiden of Honour. Bodie gave Joey away.

Pacey and Joey had a little boy later on and called him Noah D Witter (D for Dawson as his middle name)

And they all lived happily ever after! 


End file.
